


Mistakes like this

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, First Kiss, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gilbert is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Anne and Gilbert kiss three times... but on the third time they don't have an excuse.





	1. "For the tradition."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Anne with an E or any of its characters. 
> 
> I'm not the greatest writer but I enjoyed writing this and hope you guys will like reading it. If anyone will read it, that is.

Christmas dinner at the Cuthberts' had become a tradition. A nice, relaxing supper with the Cuthberts, Blythes and Lacroixs. Both Anne and Gilbert often waited for that very day, feeling so happy with their families being together.

Once Marilla got sick, — sadly — they couldn't keep on the tradition since Matthew couldn't cook for his dear life and as for Anne, she didn't want to take over Marilla's reign in the kitchen. So, Matthew assured her over and over again that it was fine for her to have the christmas supper at the Blythe-Lacroixs' household, while he took care of Marilla.

She was hesitant at first, but now she stood there, at their porch with a freshly baked mince pie in her hands. Marilla had insisted on baking it, to be polite, though Anne tried to tell her not to since she shouldn't strain herself and because Mary was a good cook.

After waiting for about twenty seconds and hearing a few muffled laughs inside the house, the wooden door opened. The person who opened the door happened to be no other than Gilbert Blythe.

He was wearing a suit jacket, a button up shirt and straight black pants. Anne could see his suspenders peek from underneath his jacket.

"Anne," as soon as Gilbert laid his eyes on her, his mouth instantly formed into a smile and he took a step forward. Then — realising that it didn't really make _any_ sense — he restrained and stepped back.

"Gilbert. Hi," she smiled back, giving the pie to him.

Gilbert gladly accepted it, and continued to look her up and down. She was wearing her new puff sleeve dress, a white one with pale pink and blue rose shaped details on her waist. There was lace on her neck and on the hem, though her jacket covered the rest.

"You- you look-" he was left wordless, mouth agape. She looked so beautiful, even with the old jacket. After stumbling for a while with his words, he finally figured out a fitting one. "You look _exquisite_."

"Thank you, mister Blythe," Gilbert didn't think he had ever seen her smile at him for so long. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he took a step back and opened the door wider with his free hand. Anne stepped inside the house, dusting off the snow on herself before entering.

Gilbert took her jacket off her slender shoulders, placing the pie on a table momentarily and hung the jacket up on the coat rack.

"Anne? Is that you?" Mary walked in the hall from the kitchen, looking delightful as ever. She stood in front of Anne and hugged her softly. "We're glad you could make it, even with Marilla being sick. Though, I suppose that's the whole reason we're even in this house right now."

Anne looked up at Mary, not even noticing the bags under her eyes — they had been created from all the sleepless nights with their recently born baby — over how sincerely happy she looked, though there was a hint of sadness in her eyes when she mentioned Marilla.

"Oh, I'm _ecstatic_ , Mary, your home is so lovely," she sighed happily, and noticed Gilbert looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Would you mind helping me set the table?"

"No, not at all," Mary started walking to the kitchen and Anne began to follow her, but quickly stopped in her tracks once she was in the doorway and looked up.

There was something hung up on the door, hanging about a feet above Anne's head. It had green leaves, white berries and it was tied to the doorframe with a bright red ribbon. A _mistletoe_.

Gilbert must've catched her gazing at it, since he spoke up.

"Bash hung those all around the house to get some extra kisses from Mary," he chuckled while running a hand through his dark curls. "It works _everytime_."

"Oh, I've read about those in books, they're so romantic," Anne sighed, looking at the mistletoe longingly. "It would be so _thrilling_ to get kissed under one of those."

Gilbert clenched his jaw, looking deeply at the adorable girl in front of her, knowing that it would be thrilling to kiss _her_ under the mistletoe.

He shook his head quickly, and took his eyes off her, not wanting to seem like too much of a creep. Though that chance had probably flown out the window the day he pulled her hair three years ago.

"Anne? What's holding you up?" Mary's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Oh- nothing, I'm coming!" Anne was pulled out of her thoughts and she left for the kitchen.

Gilbert was left behind in the hall, looking at the mistletoe.

 

  
___________

 

 

Anne had just finished eating dinner with Gilbert, Mary and Bash. The newborn had kept Bash and Mary quite busy with crying the whole meal so Gilbert and Anne had plenty of time to talk, until they had nothing more to say.

The supper was delicious, though not quite as good as Marilla's would've been. But Anne wasn't about to say that.

"Thank you, Mary. The meal was brilliant but I have to excuse myself," Gilbert said, standing up from his chair and giving Anne a quick smile, before walking off.

"So..." Mary broke the silence which had formed after Gilbert left. "You two kids together yet?"

Anne almost choked on the milk she was finishing, coughing and her eyes growing wide.

"Excuse me, Mary? Gilbert and I?" she finally got out of her mouth.

"Oh- you just seemed so connected the whole dinner and Gilbert doesn't like to admit those kind of things to us."

"We're great _friends_ ,,, that's all," Anne insisted, placing her now empty milk glass on the table. "Kindred spirits."

"I knew that he didn't have the courage to make his move yet," Bash chuckled and continued the meal he didn't have time to finish because of the baby.

"His _move_?" Anne raised her eyebrows.

"Nevermind," Sebastian just winked and Mary nudged him lightly.

"I- uh, I'm going to have to excuse myself too. Mary, the supper was delicious," the redhead stood up and nodded at Mary.

Anne walked through the kitchen to the backdoor since she thought she saw Gilbert leave to that direction.

And she thought right, since Gilbert was sitting on the porch, back facing the window and Anne. She shook her head in disbelief and opened the door.

"Gil? It's freezing out there, why won't you come in?" she asked, not leaving the house.

Gilbert turned towards her, his dark hair all snowy.

"I just needed some fresh air," he smiled and stood up, wiping the snow off his trousers. He walked over to her, to the door. "And a little break from the whiny little creature in the kitchen."

"I'm not sure if you're referring to me or the baby," Anne arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Gilbert chuckled, "I'll leave that up for interpretation," he ran a hand through his hair again, dusting the snow off.

"If you keep talking like that about everyone you'll _never_ get a wife, Gilbert Blythe," she shook her head, amused.

He looked at her — eyes sparkling and a soft smile on his face — and clenched his jaw.

"I have a feeling she won't mind that much."

Anne met his gaze, looking back at him and smiling, "In that case, you're a _lucky_ _guy_."

"I sure am," Gilbert said with his voice low, barely audible. He finally took his eyes off her — rather awkwardly — and looked up. "Anne?"

"Yes?"

"Look up."

And so she did, gazing up and noticing the mistletoe with the bright red ribbon hanging from the doorframe, directly over their heads.

"I wasn't joking when I said that Bash hung them up _everywhere_ ," he chuckled softly.

"We're standing right underneath it," Anne breathed out, lowering her eyes to him.

"Yeah, I suppose we should-" he tried his best not to say it, to not come off so strong. "Um, head back inside?"

"Yes, probably..." she mumbled. "It is such a _lovely_ tradition, though..."

"It is?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... w-would you mind?" Anne bit down on her lip and looked kind of uncomfortable. "Mind helping me to complete it- I mean?"

"No, not at all," he said quickly, but then slowed down. It was hard not to panic. "I mean,,, it _is_ a tradition."

"Yes, an adorable one."

"Yes."

"Not completing traditions can bring bad luck, I've read about it."

"Yes, we better not risk it."

She smiled, relieved, and unsurely took a step towards him. He couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Anne was now almost completely against Gilbert and looked up at him. He smiled at her and unconsciously tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"For the tradition?" she asked, nervous.

"For the tradition," he assured and slowly leaned down. Gilbert reached his hand towards the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer.

Finally they kissed, softly. Neither of them were exactly sure of how to act, but they just went along with it, moving their lips against each other's with their eyes closed and their bodies pressed together.

"Gil," Anne pulled away after a while, breathless. She looked up at the outstanding mistletoe above them before turning her gaze to him, another outstanding creature who had just kissed her. All the words she knew and none of them were able to describe how _perfect_ the kiss had felt. "It's... freezing here."

Gilbert was blushing as he slowly removed his hand from her neck and scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, of course, let's go in," he placed his other hand on her back and led her inside the house, closing the door behind them.

 

 

 

 


	2. "I thought that it'd be nice to have someone to kiss at midnight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New year's party at the Barrys' ends up escalating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like I didn't portray the characters right in this part but I could be wrong? Do you guys have any thoughts?

It had been a week since they first kissed and neither Anne nor Gilbert could stop thinking about it. They had seen each other again within those seven days and had not talked about it. They hadn't really talked about anything, they didn't know how to. It felt like there was an unspoken pact made, that the kiss was just a friendship thing, though _neither_ of them believed it. That's the main reason they couldn't talk to each other,,, neither knew how to act like the kiss didn't mean anything.

You don't kiss someone as friends. Even if it's for 'a _tradition_ '. Kisses mean something, unless it's part of a game like spin the bottle. Which was exactly what they were playing right now.

Diana had invited Anne, Ruby, Jane, Gilbert, Charlie and about their whole class to her New year's party. It had started sophisticated,,, until Josie Pye — of course _she_ had to be invited, Anne had thought — wanted to spice things up a bit, resulting in all of them sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle.

Anne and Gilbert hadn't talked all night, though not by his choice. He tried to sit next to her on the floor, but she moved away from him, not even looking at him.

Multiple kisses had already been shared when the clock started nearing midnight, the start of the new year. They were still playing the game, sitting on the wooden floor.

"I think we can do one more round," Josie smirked and handed Anne the bottle. "Anne?"

"Wh-what?" Anne was awoken from her thoughts — thoughts which definitely did _not_ include Gilbert Blythe — and unsurely grabbed the glass bottle.

"It's your turn. No chickening out this time, like you did years ago," Josie ordered, then flashed a mean smile after her sentence.

Gilbert shifted in his place on the floor, looking over at Anne. He had no idea what Josie was talking about and was trying to meet Anne's gaze to get some answers, but it seemed like she was avoiding his look with every fiber of her being. He would've tapped her on the shoulder or something, but sadly Diana Barry and Charlie Sloan were between them.

Anne nervously placed the bottle in the middle,,, and finally span it. It went around the whole circle a few times before starting to slow down, going past Billy Andrews, Jane Andrews... before stopping at Gilbert Blythe.

Anne's eyes widened, quickly gazing up at Gilbert, who looked back at her. She turned to look around the circle and saw people chuckling and Ruby glaring at her.

"I- um-" Anne started, but was interrupted by Josie.

"No backing out, Anne. Smooch, smooch," she smirked, her voice sharp. Anne still didn't move and nervously started fiddling with her sleeves. "Preferably during _this_ year. Five minutes left, Anne."

The redhead looked at Gilbert, helpless. He tried to help — in his own way — by scooting closer on the floor and smiling at her, which instantly made Anne panic, stand up and turn around, then run off.

She didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were by kissing him again. And even if she kissed him again, her stupid brain would somehow find a way to make Anne think that Gilbert liked her when he agreed to kiss her twice. He couldn't _possibly_ like her so it was better to just spare both of them the trouble and run away.

"What a good friend," Josie rolled her eyes and glanced over at Ruby, who was smiling. "Gilbert, your turn."

Gilbert looked at Josie briefly and shook his head, then continued to get up and go after Anne. He wasn't sure where she went so he started walking around the house, eventually finding an open door to the Barrys' dark patio.

"Fine then, Jane will spin next, we got four minutes left," he heard muffled voices coming from the living room, where all the others were.

"Anne?" Gilbert stepped outside in the darkness, his eyes only making out the stars on the nightsky. The lights from inside didn't light up almost any of the porch.

"G-Gil?" Anne — who was leaning against the fence at the edge of the patio — turned around in the dark, though Gilbert couldn't see that. "Why'd you follow me?"

"I thought that it'd be nice to have someone to kiss at midnight," Gilbert chuckled, since he meant it as a joke. But as he walked over to where he thought Anne was and his eyes got used to the dark, he could see her widened eyes and quickly realised that he messed up. "I- I mean,,, I didn't mean- it was a joke."

"Very hilarious, Gilbert," Anne rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I thought so too," he smiled smugly and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Why'd you leave in the middle of your turn?"

"You know very well," she sighed and turned back to lean against the fence, staring at the dark yard.

"No, I actually don't," Gilbert leaned next to her, keeping a solid distance. Anne glanced at him quickly and was about to say something before they heard a voice coming from inside the house.

"Three minutes! Let's pour some drinks!"

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked, nudging his head towards the door, but Anne shook her head. "In that case... do you want to tell me what happened years ago in a similar game?"

"N-nothing," Anne insisted and took a deep breath. "Josie Pye is just an evil creature sent on this earth to bring misery to others," she hissed through her teeth and Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not completely convinced that nothing happened," he gave her a crooked smile. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know it," Anne said coldly. "Perhaps I just didn't want my first real kiss to happen because of an _idiotic_ game."

"That's understandable," the dark-haired boy said with a surprisingly silent voice, shocked by her cold tone. Then he gathered his confidence again and looked at her, smirking, "So, is it safe to assume that _I_ was your first real kiss?"

"That does not count, Gilbert Blythe," she insisted, straightening her posture and turning towards him. "It was for the tradition."

"It was still a nice kiss, you have to admit," Gilbert reasoned, looking at her.

"Two minutes!" was heard from inside.

Anne pushed Gilbert away from her — not too roughly — and crossed her arms. He backed away a few steps and raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"I won't admit anything," she furrowed her brows, "don't think too highly of yourself."

"Maybe I wasn't on my best at the time, we could try again," he was getting pretty bold and was afraid to make her uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop himself. "In two minutes."

"Why on _earth_ would we do that?" Anne couldn't believe her ears. Of course she would've loved to kiss him again, but she didn't want to make things more complicated than they were, and she wasn't sure if he was only messing with her.

"How about for the... New year?" Gilbert suggested, slowly taking a step closer. There was no backing out now. "It's another tradition."

Anne had no idea how to reply. There was no other reason to say yes, other than for the fact that she liked him and wanted to kiss him again, but she couldn't admit that. But if she did say yes, she would basically be admitting it, therefore embarassing herself and ruining their friendship.

"I- don't be ridiculous," she shrugged it off and looked down.

Well, the game was lost. He had come off as too strong and ruined all his chances. God, he was so stupid, Gilbert thought. Why would she want to kiss him again? She didn't even like him. Better to just accept his defeat.

Gilbert looked down too, clenching his jaw and holding back his words. A silence was born between them.

"One minute! Let's gather around the clock, people!"

Anne glanced at the open door, at the source of the sound. She saw people running around the house, but none of them noticed either of them, probably because they were in the dark. Her heart was beating fast, not knowing if she should join the others inside or stay in the awkward silence with Gilbert.

She looked back at the dark-haired boy, who was still looking down, leaning on the fence with his side.

"30 seconds!"

"So..." Gilbert finally spoke up, looking up at her slowly. He glanced at Anne's lips and she fought off the temptation to lick them.

He paused, just looking at her, thinking about what to say. He just needed to make this less awkward.

"Let's start the countdown! 10, 9..."

"So," Gilbert repeated, now looking into her eyes. Anne couldn't handle it, trying to avoid his gaze, because only seeing his eyes might make her react on an impulse and kiss him.

8, 7, 6..."

"Back on that game of spin the bottle a few years ago-" he smirked, leaning a little closer to her.

"5, 4, 3..."

"Oh, for god's sake, Blythe!" Anne sighed and before Gilbert — nor Anne, really — realised what was happening, she had grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulled him down to her level and crashed her lips against his.

"2, 1! Happy new year!" people started cheering inside the house, while Gilbert melted in the kiss and deepened it, closing the gap between their bodies.

They both knew that they were screwed now, yet they didn't stop. They didn't _want_ to stop, though they probably should have.

Finally, Gilbert pulled away to breathe and thought that he should atleast say _something_ , but didn't know what.

"Anne...?" he asked, breathless.

She looked up at him, confused and... a little regretful?

"We've been kissing _all_ year," he chuckled softly. Not the greatest thing to say in that situation.

Anne sighed and took a step back. That's when Gilbert realised that he screwed up even more. She crossed her arms and kept a straight face.

"Yes, _funny_ ," she was still catching her breath and avoiding looking at him. "I- I better go find Diana, she's probably wondering where I am."

"Wait-" he tried to grab her arm, but she was already gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Anne would be that impulsive but y'know... feelings...


	3. "I guess this whole thing was a lot simpler than we made it out to be."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert comes over to Green Gables to clear things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew sorry for the little break between chapters but please enjoy!

 

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Anne sighed and flopped on her bed.

She was still thinking about that kiss on the New year's eve which happened a week ago. Anne had acted on an impulse, it was nothing like her. Yes, words often spilled out of her mouth before she could react but she didn't know that actions could do that too. The only time that has happened before was when she smacked Gilbert Blythe on the face with her plate years ago... Apparently he just makes her impulsive, and she didn't know whether to love it or hate it.

Diana had wondered where they both had disappeared from the party and Anne had lied that she hadn't been with him. She lied to her _dearest_ friend because of Gilbert Blythe. That boy was no good for her, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Perhaps everything would be better if I just escaped and never went back to school," she rolled on her back on the bed, gazing at the roof. She was embarassed of what had happened. Sure, he did kiss her back but maybe that was... for the New year? She wasn't sure. "So I'd never have to face Gilbert Blythe again..."

Of course, at that very moment, Anne heard her voice being called from downstairs.

"Anne?" it was Marilla. "Come down, Gilbert Blythe wants to see you!"

Anne let out the biggest sigh she had ever heard. Of course he had to show up _now_. What would he want to tell her? That he didn't like her like that? That she was stupid to kiss him because it made things between them even more complicated? She sat up.

"I'm busy right now, Marilla!" she exclaimed, hoping that Marilla would tell Gilbert to leave.

"He says that it's urgent!"

Anne groaned — in a voice that wasn't hers — and stood up, marching out of the door in her room. She hurried down the stairs and to the front door, before slowing down and crossing her arms at the sight of Gilbert Blythe.

"Anne. Hey," he smiled a little and took his hat off his head, clutching it in his hands.

"Gilbert," she just nodded.

"I was just about to start preparing us some tea, will you join us?" Marilla asked him and Anne tried her best not to say anything.

"If that's not too much trouble, Ms. Cuthbert," Gilbert said, polite and then turned to look back at Anne. "Could we talk in your room?"

Anne's eyes widened. Gilbert — or any boy besides Cole — hadn't been in her room. She glanced at Marilla, waiting for her to say something like how it wouldn't be appropiate.

"Well? Anne? Be polite and invite your guest _inside_ atleast," the older woman shook her head and left the room. Marilla might've gotten better since christmas, but she still couldn't get a clue.

"Come in," Anne sighed and Gilbert stepped inside from the porch, starting to take his jacket off. Anne kept her arms tightly crossed against her chest. "You can put your coat on the coat rack."

He followed her orders, but before hanging his jacket up, he got something from the pockets. Gilbert turned to Anne and handed her a small package, wrapped in red paper, "Here."

"What's this?" the redhead hesitantly took the package from him, feeling the shiny paper under her fingers.

"I forgot to give you your gift on Christmas eve, I was-" — too stunned by her beauty — he was about to say, but decided that it wasn't the greatest thing to say at the moment. "A-and then we didn't see each other that much, so I decided to bring it to you now."

"Well... thank you," Anne said, surprised. The truth was that she had no idea what to get him for christmas, so she had only written him a poem. Though, now, she didn't know if she had the courage to give it to him anymore. "Is that all?"

"No- actually, could we talk in your room?" Gilbert asked, he looked like something was bothering him and she didn't blame him.

"If we _must_. Follow me," she kept the gift in her hand and started walking towards the stairs as he followed.

"Your home is lovely," he tried to figure out something to say.

"You've been here on multiple occasions, I would think you'd know what it is like already," Anne climbed up the stairs and walked in her room, keeping the door open for him.

"Ha, I guess you're right," Gilbert scratched the back of his neck and entered the room.

Anne placed the gift on the top of her drawer, in front of the mirror, before turning to face Gilbert. Her arms found their way around each other, in front of her chest again.

"Your room is nice, surprisingly clean," he observed, mouth in a half-smile. "I imagined your writings would be all around the floors and walls."

"You imagined what my room would look like?" the words escaped her lips before she could do anything.

"I- I mean-" he started panicking quickly.

"Whatever," Anne cleared her throat. "I'm surprisingly clean, you know."

Gilbert nodded as a sign that he understood. He looked down, moving his weight from his leg to the other one. Anne felt the need to sigh, and so she did.

"I- Anne," the curly-haired boy looked up, now with a frown on his lips and his eyes looking straight into hers. "Did- did I do something wrong?"

She was surprised by what he said, so she softened her gaze by reflex and looked confused, "Huh?"

"I thought that since you kissed me again that you, you know- but then you ran away and have been avoiding me and I-" he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Did I mess something up?"

"That I _what_ , Gilbert?"

"That you like me?"

Anne's eyes widened. This was going exactly like she expected, he was going to say that she was pathetic for liking a person she could never have and end their friendship.

"Like you? Are you _insane_? I- I only kissed you because you suggested it in the first place!" she insisted, her mouth forming into a tight line.

"Oh..." he lowered his gaze. "Yes, that makes sense. Sorry for bothering you."

Gilbert started leaving but then suddenly — without thinking — Anne grabbed his arm. He glanced at her with sad eyes.

"You can't just leave like that!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but you can't just start something like that and then just walk away!" she finally let go of his arm. "I thought that you came here to tell me that I'm a _foolish_ little girl with a way too huge of an imagination, and if that's not what you want to tell me then I'd like to know what it is then."

"Why- why would I think of you as a foolish girl?" he raised his eyebrows, a little insulted.

"Because I kissed you,,, _again_ and-" Anne looked down. "And thought of it as more than just a kiss..."

Gilbert was shocked. The kiss meant more to her?

"You just said that you kissed me because I suggested it first, though..."

"I didn't, okay?!" she sighed and sat down on her bed. "A part of me- no, me as in the _whole_ me, wanted to kiss you again."

He tried his best not to smile. He had never in a million years expected that something like this could happen.

"You did? Then why'd you run away?" Gilbert took a step closer to the bed, to her.

"It was just- too much at once. I felt like I was acting way too agressive... I understand if you never want to speak of me or to me again," Anne turned her gaze down, away from him.

"Anne," he gently sat next to her on the bed. "Is this you admitting that you _do_  like me after all?"

She didn't reply. She couldn't do that, just to get her heart broken.

"I thought that I scared you away with all my suggestions and rushing you... that's why I thought I did something wrong," Gilbert swallowed hard, not looking at her just in case she might turn her gaze and he'd have to face her eyes. "I _love_ you, Anne. I've loved you for as long as I can remember," he finally admitted, taking a deep breath and turning to face her.

Anne looked up, she couldn't believe her ears. He looked sincere, no, he _felt_ sincere.

"No- Gil, you can't possibly-"

"But I do," Gilbert slided closer to her on the bed. "All I need now is your answer. _Please."_

"Of course I love you, Gilbert. I just- I never thought that you'd love me back," she finally answered.

Gilbert broke into a smile, carefully slipping his arms under hers, pulling her in a hug against him.

"How could someone not fall in love with you? Anne, you're _incredible,"_ he muttered against her ear as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess this whole thing was a lot simpler than we made it out to be," Anne chuckled softly, she was so happy that she could feel the tears coming.

"I guess so..."

They sat there, pressed against each other in a soft embrace for about a minute. They didn't want to move, they felt safe and relieved.

"Anne..." Gilbert finally spoke up and Anne looked up at him. "What happened years ago in the spin the bottle game Josie was talking about?"

"You're _still_ thinking about that?" she raised an eyebrow before straightening her posture and pulling away. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear but it fell on her face again. "Well, if you must know, it was my turn and the boy the bottle landed on said that he wouldn't kiss me because I am an _'ugly orphan,'"_ Anne imitated the boy's voice at the last part.

"Anne, you have to know that he was wrong, so terribly wrong," Gilbert gently cupped Anne's face with his other hand, swiping the strand of red hair off her face and behind her ear. "If it helps at all, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Inside _and_ out."

That's when the tears started coming, she couldn't stop them. Anne started quickly wiping them away, her lips in a trembling smile.

"No one has ever said such delightful words to me, Gil," she sighed happily and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Gilbert smiled, wiping the last bits of her tears away with his hand and kissing her. She kissed back, reaching a hand to the back of his head, in his dark curls, to pull him closer. They had both gotten a lot better at it, feeling much more at ease with each other.

He gently laid Anne on her bed, making sure he wasn't moving too roughly or fast while getting on top of her and kissing her deeply. She sighed in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him closer while he cupped her soft, freckled cheek.

"Anne?" they were sadly interrupted by sudden knocking on the door. Marilla. "The tea is ready."

Gilbert quickly sat up, pulling her up too with his hand firmly on her lower back.

"We'll be out in a second, Marilla!" Anne exclaimed, still catching her breath.

They heard the woman's footsteps walking away from the door. Gilbert glanced at Anne, who met his gaze and they both bursted into laughter.

"Kids these days," Marilla sighed when she heard the laughter echoing in the hallway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story omg!! Thanks for all your support <3
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I could write about the gift Gilbert got for Anne ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I had to write the word "supper", whew


End file.
